Tradarea
by HollyBerry89
Summary: Voldemort finally has Harry in his grasp, but why isn't Harry scared? And why doesn't he care that Voldemort's torturing his friends and family? Non graphic violence.


Don't own Harry Potter

.

.

.

_**Tradarea**_ (1)

.

.

.

Triumph sang through Lord Voldemort's veins, he had won, it was over. The Order of the Phoenix was captured and forced to kneel to him, even better was that Harry Potter was there with the rest of the rebels. Potter looked a little odd, though, he was just sitting there, he wasn't even chained up but he wasn't trying to fight or anything. He was just empty.

Voldemort dismissed Potter's behavior as him being in shock or too terrified to even think of fighting, after all who wouldn't fear the Great Lord Voldemort, Vanquisher of Dumbledore and the most powerful wizard of all time. But he was disappointed. He had hoped Potter would fight so he could once and for all prove his superiority over the boy.

He looked over the last of the light and smirked. They were all pleading for mercy and screaming at Potter to do something. Potter didn't even react to their calls, he just sat their almost as though he knew he was going to die and didn't care or acted like he was already dead.

"The _great_ Harry Potter." He hissed in a sibilant voice, trying to provoke some sort of reaction from his nemesis. Potter didn't even look at him, his blank gaze just stayed locked on the wall, like he'd been Kissed. "And so the light caves in to the dark, proving once and for all that the Dark is truly the most powerful…" No reaction.

Frustrated, Voldemort frowned at the boy. Why couldn't he just act like a stupid Gryffindor so that he could prove the Dark's superiority. It just wasn't interesting when the prey didn't squirm.

Summoning Granger to the front of the room, Voldemort cast Crucio on her. The mud blood's screams echoed through the bleak chamber but Potter still didn't respond. If anything the boy's eyes started holding a hint of amusement, maybe, but it didn't look like Potter himself was amused. No, it was more like something inside Potter was amused.

Unwilling to just kill Potter, (after all there should always be a dramatic ending fight between the two enemies, right?) Voldemort started going through multiple methods to crack Potter's icy exterior and get him to respond. He tried everything, from mocking his abuse by his relatives or his intellect but Potter still remained indifferent.

With a dramatic whirl of his cloak, Voldemort faced his Death Eaters. "What does Potter hate most of all?" His question was, of course, a command and the Death Eaters tripped over themselves to please their master.

A lot of their suggestions were ridiculous. One suggested that he was hydrophobic, another suggest spiders terrified Potter most of all. The cacophony of voices ended when one Lucius Malfoy spoke up, "My lord, if I might ask, why do you wish to know?"

"I want to crush him, Lucius, I want to make him miserable before I kill him. I want him to try and fight so that I can defeat him once and for all." Voldemort whispered, his voice displaying his vast hatred for the boy in front of him. If anyone else were being spoken about by Voldemort in that tone of voice they probably would pee themselves and beg for mercy, but Potter, damn him, just sat there.

"Well, my Lord." Lucius started speaking, hesitantly so as now to arouse his master's wrath. "Since he has not cared that you tortured his loved ones, nor care when you tortured him. Then perhaps you should try a different form of torture." Lucius paused to assess his master's interest. "Didn't Potter positively loathe Severus when he was giving him Occlumency lessons? Perhaps if you set his thoughts and memories on display he would be angered enough to attack."

Lucius' suggestion did interest Voldemort. After all, everything Lucius said was true and he really wanted to crush Potter. Smirking slightly, Voldemort raised his wand. "Memoria Ostendo sum!" (2)

.

.

.

As though a giant pensieve swallowed all of them, the entire ensemble of Death Eaters and Order Member were transported through time, into the memories of one Harry Potter.

.

.

.

_A small brown haired babe was crying in a blonde haired woman's arms as a brown haired man smiled at the two lovingly. The blonde woman turned to the baby, "Ah, my precious baby, my lovely little Terence." The woman whispered lovingly while the man beamed proudly._

_._

_._

_._

It was quite clear that these were not Harry Potter's memories, so was this really Harry Potter?

.

.

.

_A five year old boy was looking around at a brick building in interest. The building had massive windows everywhere and children were running around outside. Taking a deep breath Terence walked inside the school._

_As soon as he walked inside he was accosted by a large boy who the others called Dudley. The boy told him to give up his candy. Terence did so but only because he preferred to avoid conflict. His mum always said fighting is a sure way for trouble. _

_He saw a boy, one year older than him he guessed, that was sitting on the swings watching Dudley apprehensively. The boy had raven hair and ugly glasses that were taped together. Terence watched Dudley start to walk over to the mysterious boy and he disappeared, the only hint that he had once been there was the swing that was still rocking back and forth, back and forth._

_._

_._

_._

_Terence was twelve now and he never saw the mysterious boy anymore. The good news was that Dudley wasn't a bully anymore! He just sat blankly on the swings and went through school but never talked unless he was spoken to first._

_._

_._

_._

_Terence was fifteen now and he was sitting on a bench in the park by Crescent Drive. Clare Roberts was sitting next to him, smiling and laughing. The two teenagers snuggled close and looked up at the stars, feeling nervous, Terence leaned down to Clare and the two kissed sweetly. _

_Terence blushed bright red after wards and started stuttering incoherently, while Clare just smiled. From the distance they heard, "Clare, come in, dinner's ready."_

_Clare turned and smiled at him. " 'bye." She whispered and pecked him on the cheek._

_Terence watched her walk away as his heart sang from the after math of his first kiss. Suddenly, he heard a rustling noise in the trees behind him. Turning around Terence looked into glowing emerald eyes and then darkness filled his vision._

_._

_._

_._

So there's Potter then, but why was he sneaking around in the woods? And why is Dudley acting so odd? How does this Terence person end up looking like Potter?

.

.

.

_Terence blearily opened his eyes and looked around. He was strapped onto a bed of some kind and he was completely nude. The room was unoccupied except for himself, or so it seemed._

"_Ah, good, you're awake, Puppet."_

_Startled, Terence jerked against the bonds. _

"_Ah, ah, ah." his captor mocked his attempts at escape. _

_Terence stiffened when he felt his captor move to straddle him. Terence looked up at his captor and was shocked to realize his captor was none other than the mysterious boy that Terence would wonder about, Harry Stotter or something like that. Dudley's cousin. An image of Dudley's blank face forced it's way into his mind and Terence was suddenly terrified. "Please, please, just…just let me go. Please." _

_Harry smiled at him, his green eyes glinting like a cat whose just caught a mouse. "But with a few small marks you'll be so much better." He smiled predatorily._

_._

_._

_._

Everyone, whether they be Light or Dark, was captivated by this mysterious and strange Harry Potter.

.

.

.

_Harry pulled out a knife, moonlight glittered across the metal. "Now this one will make you look like me." Pain, pain was all Terence knew as the knife carved through his flesh intricately. "This one will make you act like my façade." When will it end. When will it END! "Just a few more, now." Harry caressed his cheek almost tenderly. Terence was humiliated when he reacted to the boys touch. Harry just smiled amusedly at him and lightly stroked his thigh. Terence moaned in lust. "Let's get back on track now." More cuts. More pain. Death's presence loamed closer. "Just one more. This last mark will give you magic. But you'll die." Terence whimpered in fear. "Don't worry you'll rise again. That's the point. You'll take my place in the war." _

_Fire coursed through Terence's body. It was agonizing. His body twitched and convulsed. Then darkness._

_Harry opened his eyes and walked to Number 4 Privet Drive, scowling at his cousin._

_._

_._

_._

**(1) Tradarea means Deceit in Romanian**

**(2) Memoria Ostendo sum means memory reveal in Latin**


End file.
